RPC
by xTwilightChildx
Summary: this is just a one shot involing my rpc and my friend, idk if i should make this into a story or not, this is also a lemon . . i got bored


It was another normal day in Konoha, sun shining, shinobi training, friends hanging out, etc. Everything was like any other day for one blue haired kunoichi who was sitting in the library reading a book in the back of the library in an area that was arranged like a lounge with a large window that had a nice view of the garden that the library had. All this was relaxing to this blue haired kunoichi, it was days like this that gave her a good reason to relax in the library with a book to read. Plus since rarely anyone ever went in the back it was like it was her own personal area.

The girl sighed as she closed her book and looked out the window 'I wander how Ryuuko-kun is' she thought. She stood up and put her book back on the shelf then started walking out of the library. As she left she decided to head to the park for some fresh air. As she headed to the park she noticed some jealous stares from a few girls and ignored them. 'just great,' she began to think 'just what I wanted, jealous fangirls. *sighs* it's bad enough that I had jealous fangirls when I was first assigned to the same team as Neji.' she kept walking to the park trying to enjoy the nice weather.

Once she got to the park she started to walk around the park, luckily it was still spring so the cherry blossom trees were still in bloom. She walked beneath the trees as the petals fell around her, she was loving the sight around her. Nature always seem to bring peace to her, as she was walking she noticed that there was a few couples around. She even saw a couple in a heated make-out session which caused her to blush badly. The couple were so into it that it seemed that they didn't care about the fact they were in public or if anyone saw them. Their make-out session was so heated, you could tell from how they were kissing that they were using tongue in the kiss. The girl had one of her hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair. As for the boy he had one on her lower back to support her and the other seemed to disappear under her shirt.

Our blue haired kunoichi quietly and quickly walked pass the couple and headed to the fountain in the middle of the park looking calm. As she sat on the ledge of the fountain she stared at her reflection thinking 'I can't believe I saw that, and they were doing that in public too.' a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered hearing the girl moaning softly. She bit her lips while blushing as an image of her beloved Ryuuko appeared in her head. She shook her head thinking 'bad Riku bad, you shouldn't be thinking those thoughts of him.' sadly though her thoughts kept wondering back to the gutter as perverted thoughts entered her mind.

Riku gasped softly as she shook her head snapping out of it and stood, then she mumbled "I think I better take a walk around, I need to calm myself down." with that being said she got up and started walking around the park again while opening the top part of her vest and shirt slightly to where there's a glimpse of her cleavage trying to cool off slightly. Little did she know that the person who occupied her thoughts at that moment had just gotten to the same park she was in. As she was walking around her thoughts wondered back to him, wandering where he was and how he was too. With a sigh she kept walking around beneath the trees, she heard someone walking around nearby and didn't really bother checking on who it is.

Riku was still kind of flushed from the thoughts she had earlier about him, she sat under one of the trees and leaned back against it. She was getting kind of turned on again since her thoughts started wandering back to him. Quickly Riku snapped herself out of it before she lost control over herself then sighed. It had been a couple weeks since she last saw Ryuuko and it sadden her, Tsunade had sent her on missions during those weeks and so she assumed she did the same to him. With her eyes closed she relaxed against the tree wandering when she'll get to see him again. She heard someone heading her way but didn't bother her eyes, that is until she heard the person's voice. "Riku-chan? Are you awake?" hearing the person's voice brought a smile to her face as she opened her eyes as she whispered "Ryuuko-kun."

Ryuuko smiled back at her as he walked closer then sat beside her. Once he sat down she leaned against his shoulder feeling better now that she finally got to be with him again. "how have you been?" he asked her, she replied "I've been okay, Tsunade has been sending me on missions a lot recently though." Ryuuko nodded hearing that "I understand, she did the same thing to me as well." Riku nodded as well and understood why she never got to see him when she'd return from her missions because he was on his missions. During this time she forgot she had undone the top part of her vest and shirt which gave him a clear view when looking down at her. He stared at her chest for a bit then snapped out of it blushing and looked away. She noticed that he looked away but didn't know why, so she decided to see what was wrong "Ryuuko, what's wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head. Ryuuko bit his lip glancing at her and then looking away hoping she'd catch on to what caused him to acted this way.

It took Riku a bit but then she looked where he glanced and saw her top open for him to see. This caused her to blush as she quickly covered herself with her arms and turned away. "I-i'm sorry a-about that Ryuuko-kun . . . . I-it was a bit h-hot e-ea-earlier. I-i guess I f-fo-forgot I o-opened my top a b-bit." she had her back to him as she covered her chest while blushing feeling embarrassed about that. With her back to him, Ryuuko turn and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist then leaned rested his head on her shoulder. He then whispered into her ear "it's alright Riku-chan, besides I told you before there's no need to be shy about your body remember?"

As she heard him whisper that into her ear it caused her to blush more from how close he was. She was enjoying being held by him that way but for some reason she was starting to feel slightly hot. 'oh no, not those thoughts again.' Riku tried to ignore her thought but with him holding her that way with how she looked at the moment didn't help. As much as she tried to stay calm she was some how getting turned on by the way they were plus they were some what isolated as well.

Riku snuggled back against him and closed her eyes to rest but was actually trying to calm herself down. But by doing this it gave Ryuuko a better view down her top without knowing which caused him to stare more. He was biting his lower lip as he stared down at her chest as a blush over his cheeks, slowly without Riku noticing he moved his hand under her chest slowly. Riku then gasped softly as Ryuuko caresses her breast and she leaned her head back while holding back a moan. He kept it up for a couple minutes then she stopped him while panting slightly. "please stop Ryuuko," she said as she stopped him "not here, please" she looked up at him shyly with a slight glaze look over her eyes.

He nodded as he stopped what he was doing to her, she bit her lip as she stood up and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow while looking at her as she blushed "W-would . . . Y-you like . . . . To go to my place?" Ryuuko blushed as Riku looked down shyly while blushing as well. He took a deep breath as he stood up too and replied "alright." she looked up at him and smiled a little as she took his hand then started walking with him. They walked to her apartment hand in hand and got there a couple minutes later.

When they got there she unlocked her door and let him in first, he thanked her as he went in. She nodded as she walked in and locked her door. Quietly he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, this caused her to blush since he started nibbling on her ear. "Mmm" Riku was starting to get slightly turned on by this and his hands went up to her breast again. Slowly he lead her to her room while caressing her breast. Once in her room she turned around and kissed him on his lips which caught him off guard. Soon he got a hold of himself then smiled slightly as he began to kiss her back. As he wrapped his one of his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They continued making out until they fell onto the bed, while laying there they both blinked then stared at each other and started to laugh. Once they bother calmed down Ryuuko moved and pinned Riku to her bed with him on top of her. She blinked and stared up at him then blushed as she felt something against her thighs. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lip causing her to blush then kiss him back. Slowly he started to undo her top not wanting to rush or anything. When he got it open he started caressing her as he kept kissing her.

After a minute or two he stopped kissing her lip then started kissing down her jaw and along her neck while still caressing her breast. This caused her to moan softly as she leaned her head back against her pillow and arching her back. He smirked against her skin hearing her moans and kept kissing and sucking her neck. Ryuuko left little marks on her neck then moved down to her breast and started sucking on one of them while fondling the other.

Riku was panting as she tried to undress him while he was kissing and fondling her, this continued for a couple minutes more. Then both of them were naked in her bed, Riku laying on her bed under Ryuuko who was on all fours over her. She blushed slightly as Ryuuko checked out her body and whispered "you're so beautiful Riku-chan." Riku couldn't help but smile at him before her eyes started wondering over his body checking him out. When her eyes got down to his member they widen at the sight of it as her blush got darker.

This caused Ryuuko to smirk as he noticed her reaction as he leaned his head down next to her ear and whispered "do you like what you see?" this cause her to blush even more, before she could even answer she gasped in shock as he stuck two fingers into her. "oh my, you're already this wet?" he said in a teasing voice while fingering her. Riku started moaning again as she spread her legs slightly wanting more. Ryuuko kept it up for a couple minutes before pulling his fingers out and licked them clean. He then gave her a looked asking if she wants to continue with this. Riku gave him a nod meaning she wants him to go on, he nodded in return and positioned himself in front of her entrance. Slowly he pushed into her causing her to gasp since he was so big.

Ryuuko then started to move in and out of her slowly at first so that she'd get use to him. Riku started to pant then moan as she began to move her hips with him. "oh Ryuuko-kun . . . ." she moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck wanting more. He pants as he kept moving with her then slowly started speeding up. This caused Riku to have more pleasure and began moaning his name while moving with him. They kept going for a couple minutes more till they both climaxed and fell onto her bed. Both of them laid on her bed panting, they looked at each other and smiled slightly at one another. Ryuuko slowly pulled himself out of her as he rolled over to lay beside her. Both were still catching their breath after having fun.


End file.
